looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 3/19/17 - 3/25/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *3/19/17 - 6am - Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scaredy Cat/Satan's Waitin'/Sandy Claws/Room and Bird/Roman Legion-Hare *3/20/17 - 6am - Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go/Hare-Way to the Stars/Haredevil Hare/Robot Rabbit/Robin Hood Daffy/Road Runner a Go-Go/Rhapsody Rabbit/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Ready..Set..Zoom! *3/20/17 - 6pm - Hare-Less Wolf/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/Heir-Conditioned/Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty *3/21/17 - 6am - Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look and Listen/Hopalong Casualty/Hoppy Daze/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hot Cross Bunny/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Rabbit Transit/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe *3/21/17 - 6pm - Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh/Jet Cage *3/22/17 - 6am - Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood/Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Rampage/Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Every Monday *3/22/17 - 6pm - Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster *3/23/17 - 6am - Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Quackodile Tears/Quack Shot/Putty Tat Trouble/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Porky Chops *3/23/17 - 6pm - Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel *3/24/17 - 6am - Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Rampage/Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Pop 'im Pop!/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Pests for Guests/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pest in the House, A *3/24/17 - 6pm - Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked *3/25/17 - 6am - Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/People Are Bunny/Out and Out Rout/Oily Hare/Often an Orphan/Odor of the Day/Now, Hare This THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *3/19/17 - 12pm - A Chip Off the Old Castle *3/19/17 - 12:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *3/19/17 - 1pm - Bull Running on Empty *3/19/17 - 1:30pm - The Cat Who Knew Too Much *3/20/17 - 12pm - Outback Down Under *3/20/17 - 12:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here *3/20/17 - 1pm - A Ticket to Crime *3/20/17 - 1:30pm - Double Take *3/21/17 - 12pm - B2 or Not B2 *3/21/17 - 12:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World *3/21/17 - 1pm - Maltese Canary *3/21/17 - 1:30pm - Go Fig *3/22/17 - 12pm - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *3/22/17 - 12:30pm - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *3/22/17 - 1pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *3/22/17 - 1:30pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *3/23/17 - 12pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *3/23/17 - 12:30pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *3/23/17 - 1pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *3/23/17 - 1:30pm - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *3/24/17 - 12pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *3/24/17 - 12:30pm - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *3/24/17 - 1pm - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *3/24/17 - 1:30pm - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *3/25/17 - 11:40am - Chip Off the Old Castle, A *3/25/17 - 12pm - El Dia De Los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *3/25/17 - 12:30pm - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers *3/25/17 - 1pm - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *3/25/17 - 1:30pm - Fountain of Funk/Yes We Have NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker